black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kofi
Kofi was a bodyguard of Madi and military advisor to the Maroon Queen. Biography Season Three Kofi leads the group of Maroon warriors that apprehends the crew of the'' Walrus. He and his men lead them through the jungle. As they trek through the forest, John Silver falls to the ground. One pirate uses this distraction as an opportunity to run away. Kofi then gives the go ahead to a Maroon warrior to pursue the runaway pirate. After the pirate falls victim to one of the pit traps, the warrior returns to the column and they resume their journey. As they approach the camp, Kofi orders everyone to halt and retrieves a horn. After blowing the horn, he receives a call in response and leads the pirates to the riverbank. The Maroons then ferry the pirates across the water to their camp in small boats. After the pirates are assembled in the camp, the Maroon Queen arrives and interrogates Flint and Silver as to how they arrived on the Maroons' shores. After she hears their explanation, she orders one pirate to be tortured to ascertain the truth of their claims. The Queen orders the rest of the pirates to be imprisoned in cages. Kofi and Udo then lead the pirates to their cells. When Mr. Scott returns to the island, badly wounded from a gunshot wound to his belly. Kofi watches as Mr. Scott receives treatment from Fremah. Flint is then brought before Scott, who orders the room cleared so the two can talk privately. Flint is able to convince the Maroon Queen to ally with the pirates in taking Nassau back from the British. Kofi then releases the ''Walrus ''men from their cages. Kofi leads the Maroons that join the crew of the ''Walrus ''while they sail to Ocracoke Island so Flint can reclaim leadership of the Pirate Fleet. On the way, the ship refits on the move and a lashing becomes undone, causing a spar to come crashing to the deck. Dobbs angrily attempts to chastise a Maroon, and Kofi watches while Flint tells Dobbs that he must have taught the Maroon incorrectly. Flint leads his men ashore and meets with Edward Teach. Kofi watches while Flint and Teach duel over command of the fleet. Flint grazes Teach's head with his pistol shot, but it is only a wound. The two then fight with swords, and Teach quickly gains the upper hand on the exhausted Flint. Before he can land the final blow, Charles Vane parries Teach's blade and pushes him back. Teach then orders Flint to leave Ocracoke and to take Vane with him. The ''Walrus ''returns to the Maroon Island. Once there, Flint and Vane meet with the Queen and Kofi. Flint and Vane propose finding Jack Rackham and the cache of gems from the ''Urca de Lima ''prize gold. They would then lure all of Rogers' forces to an unfamiliar battlefield that would be to the advantage of the pirates and Maroons. Kofi then asks them what battlefield they have in mind, and Flint tells him the Maroon Island. He reacts incredulously to the prospect of leading the superior force to their secret camp. The Queen then orders them all to leave. Flint is able to convince her, and she tells him that while he goes to Nassau to retrieve the cache, Madi will join them to retrieve a stockpile of weapons from Scott's agents. Kofi and Madi lead their men aboard the ''Walrus. ''While Silver leads his men to the tavern to announce Flint's return, Kofi, Madi and another Maroon go to Eme. Madi and Eme talk and Eme tells them that the weapons will be sent to their ship. Kofi and Madi then meet Silver and his men as they make their way back to the ship. While Flint and Vane lead their men to find Jack and the gems, Kofi and Madi stay aboard with Silver. '' ''When Chidi is badly beaten by Dobbs, Madi spreads the lie that the Maroon had spoken insolently to her and Kofi reprimanded him. The crew is successful in retrieving Rackham and the gems, but Vane is captured by Woodes Rogers. They return to the Maroon Island and are able to shake off Benjamin Hornigold, who had been chasing them, when they perform a risky maneuver in shallow water that quickly turns the ship's broadsides on Hornigold. A large number of Maroons then emerge from the forest, preventing Hornigold from being able to land men on the shore, prompting him to return to Nassau. Once back at the camp, Kofi greets a small child, who he lifts in his arms. When Mr. Scott passes, he an nounces the death of the King to the camp by blowing his horn. Kofi fights during the battle on the Maroon Island. He is seen defending the camp, manning its ramparts rather than participating in the jungle ambush. Kofi is the first to spot the arriving Redcoats as they approach the camp, alerting the other defenders to their presence. When the Redcoats begin bombarding the camp, Kofi begins firing his rifle at them. Flint is able to successfully lead an ambush that routes the British forces. Season Four Kofi is the lead bodyguard of Madi aboard the ''Walrus, ''standing at her side while they sail into the bay. During the disastrous battle, he makes into a boat with Madi. When Silver is delayed descending the rop e ladder into the boat, Kofi shouts at him to fall into the water as the barrage of cannon fire from the fort continued. When Silver is dragged into the water by debris, he restrains Madi from jumping into the water. When the boats come under additional fire from Rogers' sloops, he protects Madi. The survivors land at the fallback position on the eastern shore, where they are soon met by Billy Bones and his men. They are then led to the base of the Pirate Resistance, Miranda Barlow's former home. Kofi guards Madi while Flint and she discuss how she sided with Billy in invading the Underhill Estate rather than Nassau. After the conversation is finished, the two walk away. That night, Kofi participates in the assault on the Underhill plantation. He is present with Madi and Flint when Ruth tells them why the slaves cannot aid the pirates. When Billy and Flint disagree and tensions arise, Kofi follows his mistress in siding with Flint and fights Billy's men to defend her. He guides her into the cane fields to flee from the militia when they arrive. Kofi, Madi, Flint and roughly a dozen of their men escape to an abandoned house in the interior. Kofi is sent with Madi on a reconnaissance mission to Nassau. As usual, he remains by her side the entire time to prevent harm from befalling her. They meet with Eme, who tells them that a posse was departing for the Wrecks to arrest Long John Silver, who was presumed dead. He later participates in the fighting to retake Nassau town. Silver is rescued and taken back to the abandoned house. There, he and Madi reunite with a kiss. The pirates then plan to march on Nassau. Silver and Flint lead their men, while Eme, Madi and Kofi go to rouse the townspeople. After the battle, he is seen in the Governor's Mansion with Madi and the rest of the pirate leaders as they attempt to restore order to a chaotic Nassau. Kofi and Obi accompany Madi to the Underhill Estate, where Madi attempts to repair the pirates' alliance with the slave communities on the island. Kofi, Madi and Obi return to Nassau just as Rogers departs in the ''Revenge. ''Kofi clears through the crowd of rejoicing pirates so that Madi can talk to Silver. When she is informed of the deal Flint struck where they exchange the gems for the departure of Rogers' forces from the island, she agrees with it. Silver then agrees to send Kofi to retrieve the cache, believing that the Queen will listen to him. Kofi is sent in a ketch to the Maroon Island to retrieve the ''Urca cache and bring it to Nassau to uphold the deal with Eleanor. However he is prevented from doing so by the Queen due to the massive influx of new allies. He greets Flint and Silver when they return to the Maroon Island after the Spanish invasion. Kofi and two Maroons greet a small party of Redcoats on the shores of the island. The Redcoats give Kofi a letter written by Madi, who was thought to have been killed in the Spanish invasion. Madi says that she is a prisoner of Rogers and he demands the cache in exchange for her release. If it is not delivered to him, she will be killed. Flint and Silver lead the Walrus ''back to Nassau, where they plan to free Madi. However, despite Flint's objections, the cache of gems had been dug up from its secret location. It is placed in the hold, where Kofi and Obi guard it. When Flint and Silver learn of Madi's capture, Kofi is sent to rescue her along with a small group of pirates. He makes it to shore and signals the ''Walrus ''with his lantern that his group arrived. However, he is captured sometime during the night. The next day, Kofi, Madi and the pirates sent to rescue her are marched onto the main deck of the ''Eurydice, in view of Flint and Silver aboard the Walrus. Kofi is then executed by Woodes Rogers and his body is then unceremoniusly dumped into the sea. Gallery Kofi warpaint.jpeg Walrus crew Maroons.jpeg Kofi angered.jpeg Kofi Madi Maroon.jpeg Kofi watching.jpeg Flint Madi Kofi.jpeg Madi Kofi Obi-horseback.JPG Obi Madi Kofi.JPG Maroon Leaders.jpeg Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Africans Category:Characters Category:Killed by Woodes Rogers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Maroons